


Power Play

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Lately you were feeling risky. You wanted to push the limit with them. What would happen if they both felt the need to really punish you? What would they decide on? The deep, dark side of you really wanted to know….so you misbehaved.





	Power Play

When it came to your two boyfriends a mutual understanding had been made. It had to be, taking on two dominant lovers could have been messy. Yet, Minseok and Joonmyeon made it work. Somewhere along the line, the three of you had bonded, falling head over heels for each other. When sex wasn’t involved, you all got along great. You and Minseok were the more lighthearted between the three of you, and Joonmyeon helped keep you both in line if your silly natures got too crazy.

It was a different dynamic, but for the three of you it worked.

Of course, this dynamic only worked when you remained in your place as their submissive. Their mutual love for dominating you was what kept the flow even, relaxed, and always pleasurable.

Lately, however, you were feeling risky. You wanted to push the limit with them. What would happen if they both felt the need to really punish you? What would they decide on? The deep, dark side of you really wanted to know.

So you misbehaved.

It was easy enough, especially during the week while they were both at work. You’d send them seperate pictures and videos of you doing things that only they were allowed to do to you. Naughty things, things in the lingerie that they had bought for you to wear in front of them. You strutted your ass around the house in nothing but your underwear and made sure they knew you were doing it.

Then when they got home you’d make sure your sass was a bit more spicy than normal. You made sure to push the boundaries a little more with each day and you could see their cool exteriors beginning to break.

You were pissing them off, which is exactly where you wanted them to be. Just at the cusp of being upset with you, just at the point where if you went any further they’d get upset and stop. You knew where the line was and you danced along it for two entire weeks before they finally snapped.

They were waiting for you when you came home, both of them seated on the couch watching television while they patiently awaited your return. You knew instantly that the time had come. One sharp look from each of them sent a familiar tingle down your spine and you were instantly anxious for what was to come.

“Sit, kitten.” Joonmyeon murmured quietly, gesturing to the empty seat adjacent of the couch.

You followed direction, slipping off your shoes and sitting on the couch silently, waiting for what they had to say. A part of you was nervous, what if you had pushed them too far? But another part of you knew your lovers. You knew they were merely cooking up a plan of action, if they had been upset they’d tell you.

“You’ve been pretty disobedient lately, kitten.” Joonmyeon straightened before leaning forward, his elbows resting on the tops of his knees.

Minseok scoffed, “Disobedient is too lenient a term.” He mumbled with a look towards Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon turned and looked at Minseok, a silent conversation was shared between the two of them, one you couldn’t read nor understand. This wasn’t good. Their plan was already formulated, already in action. Your punishment was now.

“Regardless,” Joonmyeon continued, “you know a punishment is well overdue for you, right?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, trying to look like you were at least a little bit sorry.

Joonmyeon may have bought it, but you knew Minseok wouldn’t, so you avoided his gaze and kept on the softer of the two. Joonmyeon sat up straight and let out a heavy sigh. “Minseok and I have spent a long time discussing how to go about dealing with your…lack of regard for us lately.” His dark eyes locked onto you, holding your gaze in a way only he could. “We came up with something we feel will sufficiently keep you from acting out again.”

You swallowed hard, prepared to hear the punishment, but to your surprise Minseok stood up and held a hand out to you. “Do you think we’re going to tell you? No, baby girl. Come on.”

His words were sharp, leaving no room for questioning. You took his hand and he pulled you to a standing position and led you back towards your shared bedroom. You heard Joonmyeon get up from the couch and follow behind, shutting the door firmly behind you when all three of you were inside.

Minseok let go of your hand and spun around to face you, “Get undressed.”

Again, he left no room to argue and your hands were moving before your brain even comprehended the command. You slid out of your work clothes, letting them drop to the floor around your feet until you were completely naked in front of them.

Minseok had been standing in front of you, watching you with an expressionless look on his face. His eyes danced over your naked body, a smirk playing at his lips while he stood, hands carelessly resting in his pockets. “Would you look at that, she can follow directions.” He turned to look behind him and that’s when you noticed the chair.

One of the kitchen chairs sat in the room facing the bed, nerves began to dance through you as you watched Joonmyeon pick up the restraints from the dresser. He gave Minseok a smile and nodded, “I told you she could. We just have to remind her why she needs to.”

Your body covered in goosebumps, the thrill of not knowing what was going to happen was already turning you on. Joonmyeon leaned down and patted the soft leather cushion of the chair, “Sit, love.”

You walked over to him and he took a moment to run his fingers down your face, staring deep into your eyes with a sweet smile. “We’re going to make you regret ever testing us, baby girl.” His words were almost sinister and without warning he pushed you into the chair so you were seated.

Minseok chuckled as he watched your face contort in confusion and walked over to you. You felt Joonmyeon begin to fasten your legs to the chair. “Aww, did Myeonnie hurt your feelings? Well too bad.” He stood straighter and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. “You hurt our feelings. We treat you so good, don’t we, baby? And yet you just keep breaking all the rules.” You watched him slowly unbutton his pants while Joonmyeon moved to your hands, pulling them behind your back and securing them there. Despite his harsh words earlier, he was being gentle and you knew he wasn’t making them as tight as he could. You wondered if it were for a reason, but you didn’t dare ask.

Minseok was naked now and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He was already half hard and stroking his cock tantalizingly slow and backing up towards the bed. He sat down and smiled knowingly at you, “Tonight you get to watch. Only. Watch.” He spoke his words slowly, and you couldn’t stop watching him touch himself.

He was fully erect now and the sight was making your mouth water. As his words sunk in you frowned in confusion. Watch? Watch what exactly?

Joonmyeon walked up to the bed completely naked, you hadn’t even realized he had taken off his clothes. He walked up to Minseok and lifted the elder’s chin to look up at him, “Same rules we talked about?” He asked him quietly.

Minseok swallowed, his hands moved to slide up Joonmyeon’s bare thighs. “Yeah, like we talked about.” His hands rested along Joonmyeon’s hips, his thumbs caressing the skin softly.

You realized, with baited breath, that Minseok was waiting for direction. He was sitting patiently on the bed waiting for Joonmyeon to tell him what to do. You knew it because it was exactly what you did for them both over and over again. You recognized the look in his gaze and you knew now what you would be watching.

Joonmyeon cupped Minseok’s cheek gently, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip. “Then be a good boy and suck.” He spoke lowly.

Your breath caught in your throat. You watched in awe as Minseok readily opened his mouth and took Joonmyeon’s cock past his lips. Both of your lovers were dominant. Not once had you ever seen them submit to one another. Even when you were all together, it was them dominating you. They worked together, but never against each other. You were their submissive, always.

Joonmyeon’s eyes fell shut and he groaned, his stomach muscles flexing as Minseok slowly bobbed his head back and forth. Your heart was beating wildly as you watched Minseok bring his hands into the mix and begin to stroke Joonmyeon’s cock with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

Joonmyeon looked down at Minseok and suddenly smacked his hands away, “Did I say you could use anything other than your mouth?” He had his stern voice on and for a split second you watched Minseok glare up at him.

You wondered if this could really work. You loved both of your men, but they were very stubborn and very dominant. How did they even come to the conclusion that Minseok would sub for Joonmyeon? All to prove a point to you?

Minseok dropped his hands just as Joonmyeon tugged his fingers through the elder’s hair and thrusted his hips, shoving his cock deeper into his mouth. He moaned loudly and you realized they really would be able to make it work. They were stubborn and would absolutely do this to prove a point and punish you.

“Fuck.” You whispered, not meaning to utter the word out loud.

Joonmyeon paused, pulling his cock out of Minseok’s mouth and turning to look at you with a raised brow. “Did we say you could speak?”

Minseok was smiling at you, “I think she’s finally getting it.”

Joonmyeon let out a short laugh and turned his attention back to Minseok. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Minseok’s, innocently at first. Then you watched Minseok tilt his face and give into the kiss. Joonmyeon slowly laid him back on the bed and you watched as they began to heavily make out.

You had to physically make yourself shut your mouth and swallow back any sound that was trying to escape. You’d never seen them like this before. Their affection always had been directed towards you, never each other. You could see their mouths moving together, Joonmyeon’s tongue slipping past his lips and licking at Minseok’s before sliding into his mouth.

You had just enough room to squeeze your thighs together, but it only served to make problems worse for you. You were incredibly turned on watching them together and your entire body began to feel hot all over. Joonmyeon took a hand and carressed Minseok’s face as they kissed. You watched his fingers slide down Minseok’s body, dragging over his stomach and teasing at his cock.

You whimpered as Joonmyeon left Minseok’s lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down his chin to his neck, from his neck to his chest and stopping specifically at one of his nipples. Minseok whined, actually whined when the contact was made and your mouth dropped in shock. You’d never heard him make a noise like that before.

Joonmyeon must have also been surprised by this, because he paused in his movements. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked up at Minseok. “Did you like that?” He asked lowly, his voice familiar and low. He leaned down, flicking his tongue across Minseok’s nipple again, causing the elder to hiss.

Joonmyeon sat up and smiled, but a firm look from Minseok had him continuing down his designated path. His mouth stopping to bite and nibble at the taut skin of Minseok’s stomach and finally down to his hips. He hovered over Minseok’s cock with a tantalizing smile, purposefully keeping just out of reach. Minseok let out a frustrated sigh and Joonmyeon looked at him sharply, “Getting impatient?”

There was a brief moment of silence, both of them staring at each other before Minseok shook his head, “No.”

Joonmyeon smirked again, a smirk you’d grown to know all too well, “That’s what I thought.”

You watched Minseok’s lips thin in a line, but before he could speak Joonmyeon took his cock into his mouth and you watched your lover’s head fall back with a pleased moan leaving his lips.

It was a completely new experience, getting to see them pleasured from the sidelines. Minseok was making familiar noises now. Noises that you’d been able to draw from him time and time again with your own mouth. Watching the way he licked his lips, shut his eyes, gripped at the bed sheets. It was far better than what you could ever look up to see with his cock in your mouth.

Joonmyeon must have been doing a pretty good job, that or Minseok was purposefully putting on a show of getting pleasured. Arching his back off of the bed, moaning loudly in that beautiful low voice he got when he was feeling this good.

You couldn’t stop watching, it was becoming an actual form of torture and now you truly understood how this was a punishment. They looked so good, they sounded so good, they were your lovers and you were left tied to a chair while they got off.

And you were almost certain you weren’t getting off tonight.

Minseok turned to look at you, and you knew for certain he was putting on a show. The little smile that tugged at his lips, the look in his eyes; it was all to torture you. “Fuck, Myeonnie.” He whimpered before arching his back again and moaning loudly.

You scoffed, the situation between your legs becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. You were ridiculously turned on and they were only going to continue to toy with you throughout this entire experience.

Joonmyeon looked up at Minseok, he replaced his mouth with his hand and smirked knowingly, “You like my mouth on you, Minnie?” He asked him while his fingers slowed in pace, teasing Minseok’s cock.

Minseok’s eyes were back to Joonmyeon and he nodded, “I do. I like it,” he breathed heavily as Joonmyeon sped up his pace before slowing down suddenly. His fingers were coated in his own spit, sliding smoothly along Minseok purposefully.

Minseok’s head fell back, his eyes falling shut as Joonmyeon jerked him off, “Shit,” he murmured quietly.

You licked your lips at the sight, there was only so much acting Minseok could do. You knew his sounds. You knew both of their sounds like the back of your hand. You were all too familiar with everything that had to do with these two men and what got them off.

Joonmyeon chuckled lowly, “That’s right, tell me how good it feels, baby boy.”

Minseok’s moan was choked as he looked down at Joonmyeon angrily, “We said no nicknames like that.”

Joonmyeon smiled and tilted his head, his hand never leaving Minseok’s cock. “But you do like it, don’t you? You like having me in control.”

Minseok’s chest began to puff out and you watched the familiar sight of him getting angry. “Joonmyeon.” His voice was full of warning when he spoke.

Joonmyeon merely smirked and shook his head, “Don’t forget who agreed to be the submissive here, Minseok.”

Minseok sat up suddenly, and you watched both men stare each other down with stubborn glares. Suddenly, Minseok grabbed Joonmyeon by the back of the neck and crashed his lips against his.

You gasped as you watched Minseok wrap his arms around Joonmyeon and throw his back to the mattress, climbing over him quickly. He didn’t give Joonmyeon a second to think, his mouth was back against his, his fingers tangled in the younger one’s hair. He yanked Joonmyeon’s head back and leaned down, biting harshly into his neck with a growl.

Joonmyeon cried out, but the noise was not one of anguish. He hissed as Minseok sucked hard into his neck, sure to leave a mark. Joonmyeon only gave him a few seconds before he regained his strength and tossed Minseok to the side; switching roles.

His hands went around Minseok’s throat, and you watched him grind his ass down against Minseok’s erection, his eyes never leaving Minseok’s as he did it. Minseok’s hands gripped at Joonmyeon’s, but you could see the lust in his gaze.

You were witnessing a power struggle between two dominant men.

And it was fucking hot.

You were pretty sure they’d completely forgotten about you as the scene unfolded. Joonmyeon only had the upper hand for a moment before Minseok took it back. Jutting his hips up and sliding his hands up Joonmyeon’s bare thighs and grazing his cock with a smirk.

“Fuck you, Minseok.” Joonmyeon hissed as he looked down and watched said man’s fingers wrap around his shaft and begin to jerk him off.

Minseok smiled broadly up at him, “You like it though, don’t you? You like it when I’m in control.” He turned Joonmyeon’s words back around.

Joonmyeon’s grip around Minseok’s neck tightened, “Judging by the way your dick’s twitching against my ass I really have to argue that statement.”

Minseok chuckled lowly before tossing Joonmyeon off of him. He was fast, spinning so that before Joonmyeon could regain his composure he was on top of him again. This time Joonmyeon was on his hands and knees and Minseok was behind him.

He wrapped his hand around Joonmyeon’s stomach and brought the younger up so that his back was against his chest. He held him firmly with one hand, the second hand sliding up Joonmyeon’s torso teasingly. He flicked at his nipples, his lips were on his neck, then his shoulder, biting him roughly.

Joonmyeon whimpered and you knew despite the effort, Joonmyeon was no match for Minseok. You pressed your legs together, tugging at the restraints holding you still with a whine in your throat. They were both so hard, and right now Minseok’s cock was settled neatly against the crevice of Joonmyeon’s ass.

Minseok’s fingers wrapped around Joonmyeon’s cock and Joonmyeon’s head instantly fell back to Minseok’s shoulder. Something told you the entire ordeal, the fighting, the need to dominate each other; it was getting them off quicker than they anticipated.

Joonmyeon seemed to discover exactly where Minseok’s cock was situated. You watched his eyes widen and he began to wiggle his hips against Minseok. Instantly the older one’s resolve crumbled, and you knew the fight for dominance was losing to the instant need of an orgasm.

Both men moved together, Minseok’s hand pumping Joonmyeon’s cock while Joonmyeon rubbed his ass deliberately against Minseok’s cock. They seemed to find a rhythm against each other, Minseok’s free hand moved to Joonmyeon’s neck and Joonmyeon’s hand tangled into Minseok’s hair.

It was, by far, the most erotic thing you’d ever seen in your life and you knew your own juices were leaking out and soaking the leather beneath your ass. You were starting to lose feeling in your arms and your legs were trembling with the need to get off.

Your lover’s moans were filling the room and you couldn’t take your eyes off of them even if you tried. You were glued to the sight in front of you, scared to blink in case you missed something. Minseok was getting close, you could tell in the way he moved Joonmyeon’s chin and bit down into his neck again. His movements were getting sloppy, his hand speeding up.

Joonmyeon was panting, his chest heaving for air as he tried to keep up with Minseok. “Minnie,” he whimpered, “I’m going to cum.”

Minseok smiled against Joonmyeon’s skin, “Good. Cum for me, Myeonnie. Cum all over my hand. I want to hear you–fuck, I’m going to cum too.” Minseok groaned.

Joonmyeon moaned, his hips moving a bit harder and faster against Minseok.

“Now,” Minseok grunted and you watched both of them fall apart together. Minseok’s hand dropped to Joonmyeon’s waist, to hold him still as the two of them reached their peaks.

They were both breathing heavily and you didn’t miss the kisses Minseok peppered along Joonmyeon’s shoulder. “Good boy,” he whispered wickedly in the younger one’s ear.

Joonmyeon let out a laugh, “Fuck you.”

As a quiet lull settled between them, reality began to set in. You watched them sit up straighter and glance in your direction.

You had been right, they definitely forgot about you.

You didn’t have it in you to make a comment about it. They had wanted to punish you and they had thoroughly succeeded in doing so. You were soaked, aching for release and you really weren’t sure if they were going to give it to you.

Minseok got up first, disappearing into the bathroom while Joonmyeon climbed off the bed and headed towards you. He released you from your hold in the chair as Minseok walked back into the bedroom.

“Go to bed, baby.” Minseok spoke softly as he picked up his underwear and slid it on.

Your jaw dropped in shock, he couldn’t be serious. They really were leaving you hanging after that? You looked up at Joonmyeon who had also slipped back into his underwear. He gave you a firm look, “You heard him. Get in the bed and get to sleep. You want to act out like a petulant child you get treated like one.”

You couldn’t stop the pout from forming on your lips as you stood up from the chair. Your legs were shaky, but you made it to the bed without help and climbed on top. You usually shared the bed with Minseok and Joonmyeon, but they two of them were simply watching you climb in alone.

“I have to sleep alone too?” You couldn’t hold back the whine anymore.

Joonmyeon gave you a sympathetic look, “Sorry, princess. You did this to yourself.”

They waited until you laid down before shutting off the lights, Joonmyeon slipped out in front of Minseok who paused in the doorway. “Don’t you dare touch yourself or we won’t touch you for a month.”

You let out a huff, you wouldn’t want to touch yourself anyway. At this point, nothing would amount to the orgasm they could give you. Touching yourself wouldn’t be much of a release. Besides, you’d learned your lesson. You pushed them and they really meant business when they punished you. Even if it was the hottest punishment you’d ever witnessed in your life.   
______

You didn’t sleep very well that night. Not only were you ridiculously horny, but sleeping without the body warmth of your lovers left you tossing and turning all night long. You managed to grab a few hours, but you eventually gave up and headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

Minseok and Joonmyeon were nowhere to be found, you assumed they found sleep in the guest room of the apartment. You frowned at the thought, they got to sleep together and you were alone in the enormous bed. Rude.

You started a pot of coffee, having slipped on nothing Minseok’s shirt from the day before. You were pouring yourself a mug of the hot beverage when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and a warm mouth pressed against the skin of your neck.

“It’s a new day. Are you ready to behave, kitten?” Minseok’s soft voice purred into your ear and your body was instantly ready for him.

You turned in his arms and he captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “Sleep well?” He asked with a smirk. He knew damn well you never slept when they weren’t in the bed with you.

You frowned and Joonmyeon slid next to you, placing a kiss to your cheek and stealing your cup of coffee. You wanted to yell at him, but you wouldn’t dare place a toe out of line today. Instead you ran your fingers down Minseok’s bare chest and gave him the best pouty look you could make. “I’m sorry for testing you guys. I’ve learned my lesson.”

Minseok smiled down at you, “If you ever go that far again the punishment will be far worse than you could ever imagine. Understand?” He looked so sweet despite his strict words, it made your stomach flutter.

You nodded and he leaned down to kiss you soundly. His lips lingered against yours and you whimpered against the kiss. You wanted them both so badly, you couldn’t handle anymore teasing.

Minseok pulled away gently, his hands slid down your body, cupping your ass playfully. “Go back to bed, baby. We will be there in a minute.”

“Yes sir.” You answered instantly.

“This goes without saying, but lose the shirt.” Joonmyeon called after you as you hurried back into your bedroom.

You were naked and on the bed in seconds, your head back on the pillows, your thighs pressed together with need.

Minseok and Joonmyeon made good on their promise. It was only a few moments before you heard their familiar footsteps as they entered the bedroom.

“Look at that. It’s so nice when you do as we say.” Minseok mused with a smirk. He paused in the middle of the room and pushed his underwear down past his hips. “Now if you can just keep behaving like a good girl we wouldn’t have to leave you in here alone and needy, would we?”

“No, sir.” You responded quietly.

“She must be pretty regretful, she’s been so quiet.” Joonmyeon climbed on the bed next to you. His naked body pressed against yours as he kissed your arm and shoulder softly. “Should we help relieve you now, princess?”

You whimpered, his hand was on your stomach unmoving. Your eyes fell shut, you didn’t want to say the wrong thing in fear of them leaving you without release again.

“I don’t know,” Minseok was on your other side, his lips close to your ear, but he was careful not to touch you. “She caused such a ruckus yesterday.”

You bit your bottom lip, your breathing was becoming unsteady as you felt both of their bodies so close to yours. You opened your eyes and turned to look at Minseok, silently pleading him to let you have what you wanted.

Joonmyeon’s lips were back on your skin, his hand still sat on your stomach, spreading warmth throughout your entire body.

“Beg us.” Minseok told you.

“Please, oh please let me cum. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I was such a bad girl. I won’t ever do it again, I promise. I swear I won’t be bad anymore, please can I cum? Please touch me.” You wanted to cry, Minseok’s eyes were locked onto yours as Joonmyeon spread lingering kisses all over your skin, but stayed away from your most sensitive places.

“Keep going.” Minseok ordered.

Joonmyeon’s hand slid down to your waist, his thumb pressed along your hip and you were starting to have a hard time thinking straight. “Please. Please can you make me feel good? I want both of you. I want you so bad, please. I love you so much I’m sorry.”

Minseok’s eyes were still on you as Joonmyeon’s hand slid down to your thigh and between your legs. He grazed your core, not touching it hard enough to do anything, but you cried out despite it all. “Fuck!” You looked up at Minseok and cupped his face. “Please. Please please let me have it.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow at you, “I’m not the one touching you, kitten.”

You sat up and grabbed a hold on Joonmyeon’s face, pressing your lips firmly to his. “Please. Please touch me. I’m sorry.”

Joonmyeon smiled and pressed his lips to yours quickly before pulling away and sliding two of his fingers into you. Your head fell back off your shoulders and you let out a long, loud moan. Joonmyeon wasted no time, curling his fingers up inside of you and pressing his thumb against your clit.

Your fingers gripped the blankets beneath you, your arms began to shake as both men watched you fervidly. It happened faster than it ever had before, your body tensed suddenly before relief flooded you with your orgasm.

Joonmyeon smiled knowingly at you, slowly pulling his fingers from you and lifting them to your lips.

Before you could accept them, Minseok leaned forward and took them into his mouth. He sucked on Joonmyeon’s fingers with a groan and pulled them out slowly. “God, desperation tastes good on you, kitten.” Minseok murmured before kissing you.

He laid you back down on the bed, your back hitting the mattress and him settling between your legs. He slid into you with ease and you had never been more alleviated to have one of them inside of you.

Minseok began to thrust in and out of you. You gripped onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. You could tell they had no intention of drawing this out for you. You figured you’d be walking on eggshells with both men for awhile. You didn’t mind.

It had been worth it.

Joonmyeon was back at your side, crawling up the bed to position his hard cock right next to your face. You took him into your mouth eagerly. You worked your tongue and mouth on Joonmyeon, taking a hand to follow your mouth.

Joonmyeon moaned your name, his hands lazily sliding down his stomach as he watched you.

Minseok’s hips moved sinfully against you, bringing him in and out smoothly while hitting all the right places. You were already close again. Having them both back where you wanted them felt good. They always knew exactly how to give you what you wanted.

Minseok started kissing your neck and collarbones, nibbling on your skin and making you whimper around Joonmyeon’s cock.

“That’s it, baby.” Joonmyeon cooed, his hips subconsciously moving to push himself past your lips. “Like that.”

You looked up at him, giving your best efforts while Minseok relentlessly pounded into you. You could hear his breathing stagger and you knew he was enjoying himself. Your eyes fluttered shut as his cock filled you over and over again.

You moaned, getting closer to another orgasm and arching your back as Minseok’s lips captured one of your nipples.

Joonmyeon was watching Minseok and bit his lip, “Fuck, kitten. Are you gonna cum for Minnie?” He looked back down to you, “Cum for him, let him feel you fall apart.”

Minseok tugged on your nipple with his teeth before replacing them with his tongue and you were seeing stars. You pumped Joonmyeon with your hand, your head falling back as you moaned for your lovers.

You let another orgasm flood your senses, you saw nothing but white as your eyes fell shut and your body hit euphoria.

You felt Joonmyeon’s fingers wrap around your wrist, keeping your hand around his cock as he moaned your name. His release spilling out of him and onto your chin and neck.

Minseok sat up, fucking you through your orgasm. As he watched Joonmyeon cum all over you he hit his own release. His hips stuttered as he released inside of you.

Your entire body went limp, finally receiving what you had been aching for for almost 12 hours. You couldn’t move as your lovers climbed off the bed and began cleaning you up. Minseok lifted you while Joonmyeon slid the blankets down and they both crawled into bed with you.

“You’re on probation until further notice.” Joonmyeon whispered while he spooned you from behind, his lips found your shoulder and bit it playfully.

You smiled, despite yourself. “And if I violate it?”

Minseok growled, slipping an arm under you and pulling you against his chest. “Don’t test us again, kitten. I mean it.”

You pretended to think it over, “I don’t know…watching you two…it was hot.”

Joonmyeon chuckled and shook his head, “Little minx,” he scolded.

Minseok gripped your chin, forcing you to look at him, “If you violate probation you don’t get the same punishment, love.” He grinned, “especially since now we know you liked it so much.”

“The chair is still in here,” Joonmyeon mused.

You gasped, “No! I was just kidding! I learned my lesson.”

Minseok kissed you soundly before letting you free and tucking your head beneath his chin. You felt Joonmyeon’s arm around your waist and you sighed happily. You had tested the boundaries, but you knew where you belonged. It was here, beneath these two men who knew how to make you feel incredible in every conceivable way. You weren’t going to push them again.

Well, at least not for awhile.


End file.
